Espías con Máscaras La Noche del Circo de la Muerte
by mminorta
Summary: night Mask investiga una operación de falsificación de dinero, pero es atacado con flechas y arrojado a los cocodrilos.


CAPITULO III

HOY PRESENTAMOS

LA NOCHE DEL CIRCO DE LA MUERTE

Un grupo de ladrones enmascarados escalan la pared de la casa de moneda y uno de ellos arroja un cilindro al suelo y libera una gran cantidad de gas somnífero que deja inconscientes a todos los empleados que estaban trabajando en el cuarto de impresión, los ladrones se llevan todas las placas y a continuación uno de ellos deja una bomba que vuela en mil pedazos la habitación.

Una semana después, Knight Mask llega al pueblo de Liberty en Nevada para investigar un posible caso de falsificación. Y su primera parada es en una pequeña tienda de lencería.

Recepción: Buenos días en que puedo servirle.

Knight Mask/Cornelius Van Dick: Mi nombre es Cornelius Van Dick y quisiera comprar ropa para mi esposa.

Recepción: De acuerdo, aquí tiene son 10 dólares.

Knight Mask/Cornelius Van Dick: Aquí tiene

Recepcionista: Disculpe, en donde consiguió este billete.

Knight Mask/Cornelius Van Dick: Me lo dió un tal Dick Roland lo conoce se dedica a las ventas ambulantes.

Recepcionista: Si

La recepcionista saca un revolver.

Knight Mask/Cornelius Van Dick: Supongo que ese no es mi cambio

Recepcionista: Supone bien, ahora señor Van Dick o como quiera que se llame tendremos una conversación amena y me revelará donde consiguió ese billete o me veré obligada a llenarle el estómago de plomo.

Knight Mask/Cornelius Van Dick: Porque tiene dudas de lo que le digo.

Recepcionista: Porque Roland esta atrás de usted apuntando con una 45 mm

Knight Mask/Cornelius Van Dick: Ya veo hola Roland como te va.

Recepcionista: Y bien.

Dick Roland: Jamás lo he visto.

Recepcionista: En ese caso.

Y antes de que jalara el gatillo Knight Mask lanza una bomba de gas que llena de humo, Knight Mask aprovecha para cambiarse y captura y derrota a la recepcionista y sus hombres excepto uno Roland que logra escapar de la tienda, Knight Mask sigue su pista hasta el motel contiguo donde se oculta en una habitación.

Knight Mask: De acuerdo Roland sal de ahí y entrégate con una sonrisa.

Se oye un grito al otro lado de la habitación que precede a una gran explosión.

Knight Mask: Está muerto, pero que es esto parece una cartelera "El Circo Dark Wood" no se lo pierdan.

Circo Dark Wood

Knight Scarlett: Estas seguro que en este circo encontraremos las placas perdidas.

Knight Mask: Más que eso, de acuerdo a las pistas que tenemos hasta ahora, los asaltantes de la casa de monedas subieron por el techo si ninguna ayuda de acuerdo.

Knight Scarlett: De acuerdo.

Luego, el hombre que está distribuyendo los billetes de 20 dólares con nueva denominación que no han salido oficialmente todavía lleva consigo un cartel de este circo de acuerdo.

Knight Scarlett: Espera un momento, estás sugiriendo que la banda de falsificadores trabaja en este circo.

Knight Mask: No estoy sugiriendo nada pero todo tiene sentido, o una de dos, el circo es la banda o.

Knight Scarlett: Al circo se infiltraron los falsificadores.

Knight Mask: Solo para descartar dudas deberíamos hablar con el dueño.

Llegan a su oficina.

Simon Grant: Lo siento el cupo está lleno y no estamos haciendo audiciones.

Knight Mask: Mi nombre es Knight Mask y él es mi compañero Knight Scarlett somos agentes de D.I.E.F. Y venimos a hacerle unas preguntas.

Simon Grant: Ya veo.

Knight Mask: Para empezar quisiera saber si conoció a Nick Roland.

Simon Grant: Si lo conozco es mi empleado, trabaja como malabarista, que hay con él.

Knight Scarlett: Está muerto.

Simon Grant: Que.

Knight Mask: Lo encontramos muerto en una habitación de un hostal en el pueblo.

Simon Grant: Pero porqué.

Knight Mask y Knight Scarlett se miran fijamente mostrando sorpresa al descubrir que el dueño del circo no tenía idea de la muerte de su empleado.

Knight Mask: Señor Grant, Roland estaba involucrado con una banda de falsificadores al que le hemos seguido la pista desde hace varios meses.

Knight Scarlett: Desde entonces les hemos seguido la pista hasta este pueblo cuando el alcalde presentó una denuncia de distribución ilegal de 20 dólares de nueva denominación.

Knight Mask: Y como se habrá dado cuenta son falsos.

Simon Grant: No sabía nada de ello, créanme.

Knight Mask: Como era su relación con Roland.

Simon Grant: La típica de un patrón y su empleado, sin embargo.

Knight Mask: Sin embargo.

Simon Grant: Un mes antes de venir a este pueblo empecé a notar que actuaba raro, de repente compraba regalos caros y se los daba a todos los artistas.

Knight Mask: Parece ser que nuestro querido Roland estaba envuelto en un verdadero embrollo.

Knight Scarlett: ¡Cuidado!.

Alguien le lanza una flecha a Knight Mask y el va en su persecución.

Knight Scarlett: Quién era.

Knight Mask: No lo sé pero iré tras de él, tu llama al Comandante y que traiga refuerzos.

Knight Scarlett: De acuerdo.

Knight Mask va tras el sospechoso y se dirige a lo que parece una especie de selva donde es arrojado a una piscina habitada por un cocodrilo, Knight Mask lucha ferozmente contra y lo derrota, mojado regresa a tierra, pero no consigue atrapar al malhechor que le lanzó la flecha.

Knight Scarlett: Te encuentras bien.

Knight Mask: Si pero no pude atrapar al sospechoso que me lanzó esa flecha, pero no me daré porvencido esta noche regresaré al circo y revisaré el remolque de Grant. Sé que oculta algo lo presiento.

Y esa misma noche Knight Mask Regresa al circo y se introduce en el remolque de Grant y al revisar sus cosas encuentra una llave. Pero es atacado por un francotirador, Knight Mask lo sigue y termina encerrado en una jaula con un león y ahora deberá luchar por su vida.

Alguien fuera de la jaula le lanza un látigo y le dice –utilice el látigo, chasquéelo cerca de su cara pero no lo lastime, hágalo para asustarlo.

Knight Mask lo hace y con ayuda de una misteriosa persona sale de la jaula, quién se desvanece rápidamente.

Knight Scarlett: Averigüé la procedencia de esta llave. Y no creerás de donde procede. Nuestros héroes llegan a la fábrica de juguetes Toymaker.

Knight Mask: Un lugar idóneo para pasar desapercibidos.

Se introducen en la juguetería y descubren un pasadizo secreto detrás de un mural de juguetes que los conduce a una gran puerta de hierro. Knight Mask prueba con la misteriosa llave y esta abre llevándolos a otra habitación.

Simon Grant: No deberían estar aquí.

Grant jala el gatillo de su arma.

Knight Mask: Tu tampoco Simon Grant o debería decir Simión

Grant empieza a reírse como un maniaco y se transforma en Simión.

Simión: jajajajajaj así que descubriste que estaba detrás de esta operación, creí que te había engañado, como me descubriste.

Knight Mask: En primer lugar era bastante obvio que el modus operandi de los falsificadores fuera similar al tuyo usar un circo como fachada mientras continuaban sus operaciones de falsificar billetes de 20 dólares, además los ladrones que asaltaron la casa de moneda eran acróbata de circo. En segundo lugar desde que comencé la investigación los "artistas del circo" intentaron matarme en varias ocasiones. Y por último Nick Roland un artista de circo que repartía billetes de esta denominación y comprando todo tipo de regalos a los miembros de la banda.

Simión: Si y por su imprudencia me vi obligado a matarlo.

Knight Mask: Con una explosión de plasma.

Simión: así es y ustedes dos morirán.

En ese preciso momento se apagan las luces y Knight Mask y Knight Scarlett se unen a la misteriosa mujer con pasamontañas quien en realidad es Sakura Hiroshi.

Knight Mask: Sakura pero que haces aquí.

Sakura: También me agrada verte, y ustedes dos que van a hacer hablar conmigo o a patear el trasero de los malos.

Los tres derrotan a la banda de Simión pero este escapa, Knight Mask lo sigue hasta llegar al circo donde Simión le dispara flechas luego se oculta en la pequeña selva donde se cae accidentalmente en la piscina de los cocodrilos quienes se lo comen acabando con su vida.

Knight Scarlett: Knight Mask te encuentras bien.

Knight Mask: si pero nuestro sospechoso número uno pasó a mejor vida. Ahora quisiera saber una cosa, cómo y porqué.

Sakura: Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él.

Knight Mask: Comandante Klaw que está haciendo aquí.

Comandante Klaw: forma parte de un programa desarrollado por la agencia.

Sakura: A cambio de colaborar con ellos en todas sus misiones me conmutan la condena y podré ser una mujer libre en cinco años que te parece.

Knight Mask se acerca rápidamente a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

Knight Mask: Honestamente creo que es la idea más estúpida nos creará más problemas que beneficios.

Sakura se enoja y le propina un fuerte golpe que lo lanza directamente a la piscina de los cocodrilos.

Sakura: Eres un idiota creí que te gustaría trabajar juntos.

La escena termina con Sakura alejándose y Knight Scarlett y Klaw ayudando a Knight Mask a salir de la piscina llena de cocodrilos.

FIN.


End file.
